I've Realized
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR "ORIGINAL SONG"!This is just the first chapter. It starts out based on "Original Song", but then it takes a world of its own. There really isn't anything too exciting in this installment, since it's just the first chapter.


***SPOILER ALERT*!Before I start anything I must warn you that if you haven't seen "Original Song" yet, go watch it. Right. Now. This has massive spoilers!**

_**Hey, guys. I'm guessing that if you've read any of my stories, all of which are Kurt and Blaine ones, you'll know just how happy I am! I don't think anyone wanted this as much as me and my brother! Kurt has just been so damn depressed that it's good that the guy he loves pretty much loves him back. Anyone else jealous of Chris Colfer? Anyway, here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee, and since Blaine and Kurt are together, I find no reason to. Unless Ryan Murphy has the nerve to break them up. Then, me, my brother, and my best friend will find him. Just kidding (sorta) **_

"Hey, whacha got there?" Blaine asked, walking into one of many recreational rooms at Dalton. "I'm decorating Pavorotti's casket." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled. "Hurry up. I think I've selected the perfect song for you and me to perform at Regionals." Kurt's face pulled upward "Do tell!" "'Candles', by Hey Monday." Kurt was slightly surprised. "I'm impressed. Usually you're all Mr.-top-40's." Blaine smirked. "Well, I wanted to go for something slightly more-_emotional._" Blaine said as he sat down next to Kurt. Kurt had been pondering on something all day, and needed to figure it out. "Why did you want to do that song with me?" Blaine knew it. He had to do it. Now!

Blaine adjusted in his seat. "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are!'." he paused. "I've been looking for you forever." He inched slightly closer to Kurt, and put his hand over the younger one's. "When I saw you do 'Blackbird' this week, that was a moment for me…about you. You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt smiled slightly. And then, it happened.

Blaine got up, over to Kurt, and kissed him. Okay, kiss was a massive understatement. He completely made out with him! Kurt had anticipated this for so long! Suddenly, he didn't care about the Gap Attack, or Jerimiah, or the Rachel fiasco, it was all them. And this truly was each of their first kiss-for Kurt, Brittany didn't count-wrong gender-DUH! And Karovsky-well, that wasn't out of love. That was out of pure experimental reasons. And for Blaine-it was just Rachel-and once again, wrong gender.

This kiss was so passionate, and so sincere, with so much emotion behind it, that this truly was their first kiss. Blaine was worried Kurt wasn't okay with it, but when Kurt's face stoked his, he knew this is what it truly felt like to be in love. Blaine had only realized his feelings were deeper not yesterday, but he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

They backed away, and Blaine sat down again. He loved the way Kurt looked. His expression of happiness and love. Blaine giggled. He grew humble, and said "um-we should probably start practicing." Kurt smiled "I thought we had." Blaine took that as a queue. Blaine came back for more, and Kurt wasn't going to object. A little later, Blaine pulled back. "Why don't we go somewhere else. I'm a little uncomfortable." Kurt smiled. "Do you really think I care where?"

They drove to Kurt's house. No one was home, and they went downstairs and really made out. Neither of them waited to take off the uniform-they just ran through the house, hand in hand, not looking around and seeing two boys sitting in the living room.

They got downstairs, and they were both so happy. They just sat on Kurt's bed, and kissed for a long time. 'Evita' was on, but neither of them paid attention. They were completely oblivious. That is until there was a knock at the door "Hey, can I come down? Or are there two naked guys rolling around?" Kurt's face was a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Puckerman! Omigod, what are you and Finn doing home! I thought you had football?" Puck laughed. "Beiste got sick. Seriously, I need to meet this guy!" Kurt said "Later. Out!" Kurt could practically hear Puck's eyes rolling. Kurt turned to Blaine when he heard the door close. "I am so sorry about that, Blaine." Blaine giggled. "I really don't care. But there is something I need to ask you. I was wondering…I know that well, we haven't even been on a date, but, umm-will you officially be my boyfriend?" Kurt smiled. "You didn't even need to ask!" and they hugged, and Blaine kissed him on the cheek. Blaine looked at his phone. "Damnit! I'm late for dinner. Oh, God, my dad's gonna kill me. I'm so sorry Kurt, I hate to do this, but-" "Don't worry about it! Go!" before Blaine left, he turned around, standing in front of Kurt, and said "And Kurt, I know it's really soon, but-well, I-I love you." Kurt smiled. "You've no clue how long I've waited for that. I love you too, Blaine." and they kissed again. "Omigod, now I don't want to leave!" Kurt smiled. "I don't want you to, but go get home to your family!" and Blaine left. Kurt was so happy. Is it healthy to be this happy? He was on overload.

The notes of P!nk's "Raise Your Glass" ended, and the audience erupted in applause. They ran off stage. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they were running off and hugged backstage. They were in a tight hug, and when they pulled back, Blaine pulled him into a passionate kiss. The couple forgot they were surrounded by the Warblers, as well as New Directions. Everyone erupted into applause. At first, the couple didn't notice, but then they realized. They pulled apart to see everyone staring at them and cheering and jumping up and down and high-fiving, and even New Directions and the Warblers were exchanging celebrative hugs and high-fives. The boys put their foreheads to one another, and Kurt said "I guess we forgot to tell them." David heard this, and said "Tell us what?" Blaine backed off from Kurt slightly, then took his hand, and said "We've been dating for about a week." This just made everyone erupt into applause even more.

They smiled massively, and Mercedes said "Boy! For the sake of Marc Jacobs! You didn't tell me that you are dating the boy you've been crushing on for months now!" Kurt turned magenta. "I guess I forgot." Mercedes was clearly offended. "Whatever. Great job tonight, though! And you, pretty boy." She walked towards Blaine. "You're great, at singing, and you're a good person. But I swear, if you hurt my boy in any way, I am not afraid to personally bitch slap you repeatedly." Blaine smiled "Wouldn't want it any other way." Mercedes walked away. Kurt turned to his boyfriend and said "Did you notice how David was checking out Mercedes?" Blaine smiled "How could I not? That was almost as obvious as you and me kissing in front of everyone!" Blaine smiled. "Well, all that matters now is that we kicked ass tonight!"

"Yeah, forget that whole kicking-of-asses thing I said earlier." Kurt smiled. "We would have, but damn, original songs? That's so Rachel." "Damn straight."

"Does this remind you of your mom's funeral, Kurt?" Kurt said "Well, the casket was bigger, but yes." Blaine hated seeing him like this. "Well, you seem pretty upset." Kurt said "It's not just that. I really wanted to win Regionals." Blaine smiled. "But you did win. And so did I." Kurt looked confused. "I mean, sure, we didn't win Regionals, but we won each other throughout this whole thing. And I think that's a lot better than some trophy." this is why Kurt loves Blaine. He always knows what to say. They took hands and walked back together. Something felt so-right. That is, until, they walked into a situation where they may not both make it out alive.


End file.
